


A Deadly Secret

by SpiritWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a bit funny actually, how he ended up here, gun in hand pointed at the boy in front of him. It really didn't have to be this way. He himself was a bit shocked at how easy it would come for him to pull the trigger and pierce a hole through the boy’s head. No regrets and no sympathy. No one deserved his sympathy, not after everything that they had done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deadly Secret

He was just a kid. An innocent child for Christ’s sake! How could they mercilessly throw him in like that? Just blindly toss him in leaving him to suffocate below the surface of the water. He was trapped, his lungs on fire as he twisted and turned and paddled trying to save himself, praying that he would not die. But he sank and he sank and even though the end of the pool could be no more than 12 feet deep he felt as if ages had gone by. 

Suddenly, he felt a strong pair of arms encircle his waist and drag him up to the surface. He began to cough taking in air in large increments at a time in attempt to get the oxygen back into his blood. The stranger who had rescued him now slammed him down onto the pavement knocking the wind out of him and causing him to cough even more. Then he heard yelling. He opened his eyes only to see that it was Mr. Lahey whom had saved him from drowning. Unbelievable anger radiated from the man as he threw insult after insult at him. 

“What pathetic boy doesn't know how to swim? This never happened, understand? You won’t tell anyone about this! No one will know!”

And for the longest time no one did know. He kept it all to himself. It was a repressed memory that plagued his nightmares. A secret that left him hollow and broken. He found it hard to catch his breath at times. It was impossible for him to close his eyes with out feeling himself drown. 

That was six years ago. For six years he’d been living with this pain. For six years he had kept this terrible nightmare a secret. 

And you know what was the absolute worst part? The thing that simply put the icing on the cake? 

No 

One 

Cared

Not his parents, who pretended that his anxiety was just a plea for attention, not the few “friends” he had, if he could even call them that, and sure as hell not the strangers who passed him everyday with not the slightest clue of how fucked up he was. How damaged and alone this secret, this one agonizing secret, had left him. 

And now as he stood there feeling powerful as he held yet another person’s life in his hands, this secret still ate away at him. It still tormented him, clawing at his insides, mauling at his brain, and he just couldn't take it anymore. So, he told Scott. 

The story spilled out of his mouth almost like a wave of relief but came crashing back down on him as he was forced to relive it all. He stood there letting the secret consume him once more as he shouted at the boy the exact words that Isaac’s father had shouted at him.

Yes, they killed him. Scott, Stiles, and ,hell , the world could tell him over and over again that he was still alive, but they didn’t understand! He was dead. The things that made him a kind human being had left him long ago. He was now only a former shell of his past self. He was not human, he was a monster. Those drunk hormonal senseless teenagers had killed him that day. They had taken his life away from him.

But that was all okay now. The world had given him his Fury so that he may finally punish those whom had done him wrong. The mechanic, Mr. Lahey, the couple living in the trailer, and the woman at the rave, their spilled blood empowered him, fed his desire to avenge himself. Jackson was his Fury. His aid in destroying everyone that got in his way.

And so with no regrets he prepared to pull the trigger when suddenly rounds of gunfire went off shooting through the windows beside him. 

He ran. It was the only thing he knew how to do at that point. How quickly he went from the hunter to the hunted was astounding to say the least, but he was determined to survive. He could not die before his task was completed. He would take the lives of everyone that hurt him, everyone that was involved in this six year long secret.

Out of thin air, it seemed, an old man appeared behind him; and before he could protect himself the man grabbed violently at his throat throwing him down into the lake behind them. Then, yet again for the second time that day, it all came back to him. Flashes of people laughing as he sank into the dark abyss below him. He felt so cold even though his brain and lungs were inflamed. There was a distinct pounding against his skull and he could no longer hold it in. So he opened his mouth letting the cool water pour in and down his throat filling his lungs. He no longer thrashed, no longer tried to escape. With his last moments of consciousness he thought to himself the very words Mr. Lahey had uttered to him all those years ago. 

“What pathetic boy doesn't know how to swim?”

He was that pathetic boy.


End file.
